User blog:KnucklesFanGremlin/Ask my characters or something? I don't know how to do this, but I'm doing it anyway. LEEEEROOOOOY JEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!!!!
So... yeah, this is one of those "Ask my characters" blogs. I've actually never done these, but I'm going to let anyone ask anything about any of my characters. Yes, I said characters with an S at the end. I have more than just River, she has a Dad too... and a Mom ... and a Chaos half-Incarnate ... those are about all my characters, I think. So yeah, ask away, I'll update this blog when I get questions and answer them and stuff... EDIT: Since I've adopted my sister's characters, you can ask questions about Fryst and Rogue now. Please do, River is getting tired of it being just her. Alternate forms of the characters can be questioned as well, like young River, Aveil, Sir Robin (alternate forms of River) and Zale the Echidna (alternate form of Chaos Negative) QUESTIONS WITH ANSWERS: Judas: hey River how well can you control your hydrokinesis? River: I can control it pretty well, and I can keep controlling it for long periods of time. But if I did too big of a move, like trying to make a Tsunami, it would fall apart and splash everywhere in 5 seconds. ---- Destiny:YO RIV! LETS PLAY SONIC RIDERS 030 River: YOU'RE ON! *starts playing, then immediately loses* Destiny:I WON!!!!! OH OOHOHHHHH *does her victory dance* River: ...this game is hacked, isn't it? It's either that, or you were DESTINED to win! Get it? Destined? Destiny? ---- Ion: River? I WILL BEAT YOU IN SONIC O6, BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! River: Alright, I'll challenge you to a versus... using Silver! ---- Shadow (the Jaguar): *waves shyly* Hey River. How well, do you think, you'll hold up against an energy being like me? River: Well are you a specific kind of energy or just... energy? Shadow (the Jaguar): I can change from a pure light energy form to physical form when I want to plus, I can energize myself into a 'living laser' to burn through anything I choose. That includes a Mobian but I'd NEVER do that. River: Oh the irony with your name and powers... Anyway, if light beings are weak to Chaos Energy mixed with Adrenaline, then I would hold up pretty well against you. If not, well I'm screwed, then. ---- Fionna: HAI THERE RANDOM PERSON LET'S HAVE A POKEMON BATTLE c: River: Alright, let's do this. GO, SQUIRTLE! ---- Dash: River, WHAT COLOUR AM I? River: Dark Pastel Green. I know my greens, and I don't mean vegetables. Dash: YES, THANK YOU *hugs River then kisses on the cheek, then skips away* River: *touches cheek* ...what just happened...? ---- Onup: Have you ever played Sonic R or Sonic shuffle? River: Not yet, and since they're multiplayer games I have a feeling that my dad will try playing them with me... Chaos Negative: *making loud and high-pitched screeching sounds in the background* River: I won't play them with you because you always break the controllers! Chaos Negative: *making smaller screech sounds, his way of mumbling* has a crystal ball infront of him Onup: I see a possible future, a future where you've played sonic r and sonic shuffle {his skin turns white] Onup: it horrible the awful story that doesn't make sense the clunky controls and god awful sound track that makes you want to shoot yourself. Those game are so awfull that you might never play another sonic game again o_0 {Lightning Sound} Onup: Beware those game are not for the faint of hearts you will demand a refund from whoever you perches it from. Beware *echo* River: I have a feeling that they're still better than 06... Onup: Close, but no. Then again, it is just my opinion, but really you know all the fun things you get to do in sonic games...... they have none of it. Zip, zero, it's like having a bowl of cereal without the cereal. Sonic shuffle is a horrible rip off version of Mario party and Sonic R has THE WORST SOUNDTRACK EEEEVEEER I would rather play Turn Right Champion Edition then play these games (just so you know Turn Right Champion Edition was meant to be a horrible game) ((Note from KFG: Onup, please fix your grammar. I know you're angry about Sonic R and Shuffle, but please, put your rage into something that doesn't take a lot of editing to be readable)) River: You hate the soundtrack that much? Well in that case... CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! DADADADADADADAAAAAAAAA! Onup: Well it looks like I'll have to ask the Professor Category:Activities Category:Blog posts